


Young Master Is Flirting?!

by AraOru



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Flirting, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), Lilia helps, Lilia matchmaking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Pre-Relationship, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, accidental Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraOru/pseuds/AraOru
Summary: “It seems like he didn’t understand the meaning of the flower you gave him…” Lilia hummed“...but you the one who giv-”“How about we throw an apple at him!”“...What, Lilia-”“I’ll go buy some apples!”“Wai-”Lilia disappeared
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 47





	Young Master Is Flirting?!

Malleus never knew when it started, perhaps they became really lonely to the point they finally sent messages to each other. 

Actually, they didn’t even know that it was each other, they only know that they both are lonely. 

Lilia convinced him to use this app, to chat with strangers. it was chosen based on location and age, so no wonder that they got to match and start talking to each other. 

It ends up with them meeting up, even though it took for like 4 month to convince Idia (and he doesn't even know him yet). 

when they meet though, it surprisingly ends up with a laughing fit, not awkwardness. so since that day, Malleus hung out with Idia and vice versa (it mostly end up with Malleus in Idia’s room because Idia is too scared to go out. 

But when Malleus does get Idia out of his room, they go get ice cream while hiding or cosplaying. 

it’s a really fun experience, and since that day too, Malleus got invited in the dorms meeting more often. 

Malleus also started to see sides of Idia he never saw before. 

And slowly

He fell in love.

====

Idia is sure when this got started, he got offended that Ortho said that he has no friends that really talk to him (so his gaming friends are not included). So Idia installed that app, he never expected to get something from it.

They started talking, and they surprisingly relate much to each other, though that person way of typing is formal and it seems like it didn’t know emoji

One day, the mysterious strangers offer to meet up. Being the introvert Idia is, of course he refuses, but finally, he’s curious to know who his secret friend is, so he accepts.

And that’s how they meet, and now they’re hanging out.

This whole time, Idia is always thought that Malleus is a bit weird… or rude, whatever works. but he guess he don’t have the right to think about that of Malleus. 

They even clear their misunderstandings! The ceremony robs problems! (now Idia feel guilty for Ortho because that’s means he cancel their plan for nothing) 

Idia blinked because his eyes had become dry. He decided to take a break from his game, only to realize that Malleus is hugging him from behind, sleeping. 

Idia blushed and looked around, seeing that no one else was around, Idia tried to release Malleus' hug. But Malleus hugged tighter, and Idia blushed more. Idia finally decided to lay down too because he is tired. Watching how peaceful Malleus looks makes Idia heart flutter. 

Idia realized horrifyingly

He’s in love. 

“...Oh dear, Aphrodite” 

====

“Ortho, what should I do?” Idia whined after Malleus visits

“Do what?” Ortho tilt his head

“Ahh, nevermind” Idia buried his head further in his pillow

‘...it smells like him’ 

====

“Lilia, is it normal for me to fall in love?” Malleus pondered, while Lilia dropped his spoon in surprise before chuckling

“Of course it’s normal, by the way, who is it?”  
“...”

“Idia?”

“How do you know?”

“So I’m right” Lilia clasped his hand together “Do you want help?” 

“...Help?” 

“Yes! It’s been fifty years since I’m involved in a love story, so?”

“...”

“Malleus?” 

“...what kind of help?” 

Lilia laughed out loud

“You’ll see” 

====

Idia became stunned when he went out of his room.

Flowers, literal flowers, only in front of his room door.

“..Ortho? can you check the security camera?” 

“The flowers are delivered by magic, so we can’t find out who it is!” 

“ah.. alright” 

Idia glanced around, of course it's useless, there’s no clue there. Should he hurt this whatever person by didn’t accepting it? or it was okay to throw them out? 

Idia finally sighed, he took a few water bottles and tried to fit as many flowers as he can, arranging flower banquet. his dorm student that went out to get a midnight snack was impressed by the sight and ended up helping him, no mind of their both social anxiety.

“Dorm leader, what happened?”

“Someone sent flowers in front of my room… I feel bad if I throw it away so I’m arranging a flower banquet, do you want one?”

“It would hurt their feelings if they know I took one doesn’t it?”

“True, so I should keep them until they wilted…”

“I guess” 

Idia finally looked at 5 banquet he arranged. 

Idia can’t lie, this banquet he arranged has a nice combination.

“Is it from him? no way, not possible”

====

“It seems like he didn’t understand the meaning of the flower you gave him…” Lilia hummed

“...but you're the one who giv-”

“How about we throw an apple at him!”

“...What, Lilia-”

“I’ll go buy some apples!”

“Wai-”

Lilia disappeared

====

At first, Idia don’t pay much attention when an apple slid by his feet. 

Idia picks up the apple while looking around, he is outside because he feels like searching for a cat, or two. Sadly, Idia didn’t find whoever this apple owner might be, so he put it back on the ground. 

Then a second apple came, Idia still paid no mind.

Then a third apple came with such a strong force that the ground shook when the apple landed, That’s when Idia finally pay attention

Idia is welcomed with the fourth apple and many more, Idia then decided to go where the apple was before thrown at him. There, he found Malleus, Lilia, and Sebek. Sebek was holding a bucket of apples, Malleus was preparing to throw it, while Lilia ate one. 

“Y-you guys, what are you doing??” Idia look around 

“practicing throwing apples” Malleus tilt his head  
Idia glanced at the bucket of apple

“Don’t you think it’s better to use a ball?? the apple went to waste don’t it??” 

“But it will lose the meaning If I threw a ball”

“What does throwing apples mean?” Sebek asked quietly to Lilia while Lilia shushed him.

“Why would you throw apples in the first places??”

“Isn’t it a way to propose in ancient greek?” 

Idia is stunned

“Y-You want to propose to someone from Greek?” 

“that-”

Idia feels really hurt but as a friend, doesn’t he have to help Malleus if he wants to propose to someone?

“I can help you” Idia offered 

Malleus and Lilia seems shocked, shocked enough for them to drop the apples they’re holding 

“Idi-”

“I- I probably won’t be much help, but I know some of Greeks tradition, well, is she someone that I know? Or a famous family?” 

“...I-”

“Well, if you want to refuse, it’s fine… by the way, I don’t see Silver?” 

“...do you need things with him?” Lilia asked

“No… but when he’s around, cats usually surround him” 

“Cats?” Malleus this time look confused

“Yeah, cats” 

“Silver is sleeping at that tree” Sebek finally pointed at a certain tree

“Thanks” Idia smiled and went over to Silver

“Lilia, your plans failed” Malleus stated the obvious  
“This became interesting” Lilia tilt his head, watching Idia playing with the cats who is near Silver

“I have new plans!” Lilia stood up, clasping his hand

“...But he misunder-” 

“Offer him a cat”

“....a cat?”

“Actually, two cats”

“...Two cats?”

“Cats”

“Cats” Malleus repeated

“yes, cats”

====

Idia feels heartbroken. Malleus is trying to propose to someone, it hurts really much, He’s lucky he can hold his emotion there. but once he’s back, he turns off Ortho then cries. 

He feels stupid, he shouldn’t be falling in love, he shouldn’t have been provoked by Ortho for not having friends. 

He wants to break up relationship with Malleus because it’s too painful, but it’s unfair to him. 

Idia cried all night, and holed up in his room without meeting anyone for a week with ortho turned off by his side

====

“Where can we find cats?” Malleus asked

“Silver, go to sleep”

“What? Old man, you can’t command me like tha-” Silver fell asleep

“Then we leave him alone and I will catch some for you” Lilia smiled

“Or you can just ask me to talk to them” Silver woke up, yawning

“Great idea! Go, Silver, talk” 

Silver looked at the birds on the top of the tree

“Excuse me, can you tell us where the cats are meeting?” Silver asked politely

the bird chirp and Silver stood up

“There” Silver pointed at a direction 

“Then we shall catch them!” Sebek yelled, loudly as ever 

“Or just asking them to go with us” Silver walked off to the direction 

“But why would we want to catch a cat?” Silver asked 

“Don’t you know? Malleus is trying to flirt with Idia” Lilia chimed in

“What?” Silver and Sebek asked at the same time

====

“Idia-san, you escaped the board game club meeting last week”

“...yeah, my game can’t wait”

“That is an offence to board game, Idia-san” 

“Sure, sure” Idia yawned

“Then what shall we play today?” 

“Ouija-”

“You’re kidding” 

“Kokkuri-san”

“No”

“Charlie-Charlie”

“is charlie-charlie even a board game” Azul frowned

“...Oui-”

“No”

“...”

“Why would we need an Ouija board? we can talk to the ghost normally....”

“Fine, Ludo”

“No!”

“Ugh, chess, fine, chess” Idia groaned

“Actually, no, let’s not play today, you look like you’re not in the mood, do you want a drink?”

“...No thanks, my family just sent me a bottle of wine”

“I wasn't talking about that kind of drink, Name?”

“Limniona”

“the best huh”

“Yeah, I prefer Santorini though”

“isn’t drinking illegal?”

“Not in my place” Idia hummed

====

Idia feels horrified when Malleus, Lilia, Silver, and Sebek enter his room with an army of cats behind them. 

Well, he loved cats, but this army of cats literally FILL his room

“Eek! Wha- How- Why-” Idia is stunned

“Silver’s friend came to play with you” Lilia clasped his hand

“T-Thank you??” Idia panicked when the army of cats started to sniffing his things

“U-um, can we have this outside? my room isn’t exactly safe for cats” Idia finally put down his controller

Silver whispered something to the cats and they left one by one. 

Idia went outside too. He closed his room door then stared at the army of cats

"C-can you explain this?" Idia asked, the cats already rub their body on his feet

"We thought you like cats, so we brought some?"

"S-some???" Idia gasped

Malleus almost think that this going to failed too

"I- you guys" But unexpectedly, Idia laughed. He crouched down and started petting some of the cats.

"Do you really want my help? I can help without bribe" Idia glanced at Malleus

"...help with what?"

"Oh, proposing to the greek girl you mentioned" 

"Proposing to a greek girl?" Sebek frowned

"But I thought you were trying to propose to Idia-san" Silver tilt his head

….

There's a silence before Idia finally registered what Silver just said

….

Idia dropped the cat he was holding

Malleus blushed, he never knew that having his intention revealed going to be embarrassing. But Malleus doesn't need to worry about everyone noticing, because their attention is more to Idia, and his absolute red face. 

"A- I- um- Excuse me!!" Idia ran back to his room and slammed it on their face. 

"...that was wild" Lilia chuckled

"Did he refuse dating me?" Malleus asked worriedly 

Sebek who heard that gasped

"I think he need times to calm his feeling down" Lilia calmed Malleus down

"...is it because he doesn't want to date me?" 

"we didn't knew yet"

"..." 

"But I think Idia won't came out of that room if someone doesn't force him"

Malleus tapped his feet to the floor than decided

"Idia? I'm coming in"

"Wh- Malle-" 

Malleus disappeared

====

“Idia”

Idia shrieked before calming down

“M-Malleus?!”

“I just want to say that if you don’t want to, we can stay as friends, we-”

“That’s not it!”

“...then?” 

“I- I like you too, but- I-” Idia sobbed

“..You like me?”

“Y-yes, I-”

“Then you don’t want to date me?”

“Wrong! I-” Idia tried to gather all of his will to speak 

“...”

“I like you! but I- I thought you were going to propose to a girl, th- that broke my heart… I was preparing to let you go… so I didn’t expect this…”

“I was proposing to you, Lilia said it was a greek tradition, So I threw apples at your direction” 

“So that's what it means…” Idia blushed again

“Yeah, will you-”

“L- Lets date first, alright?” 

Malleus blinked

“Of course”

Idia finally smiled and Malleus replied with another smile

"Open up!!" Lilia slammed the door open

“Eek!” Idia shrieked, holding Malleus immediately

“Oh, congratulation” Lilia clapped his hand

“Can I tell the cat that they can go home now?” Silver peeked in 

“Yeah sure” Lilia waved his hand and Idia watched how the army of cats leave his dorm

Idia smiled at the sight

“I must thank Ortho and Lilia for making us installing that app”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this fic after four days....
> 
> I don't know much about ancient Greeks culture, but I saw that throwing apples in Ancient Greeks means Marriage proposal, so please correct me if I've made mistakes.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm still trying to learn how to write properly.
> 
> And if there's something that I made mistake for in this fic, please don't be shy to remind me! Thank you for reading! I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> (If you want to be friends with me, you can found me as @Ara_Oru on twitter!)


End file.
